


whatcouldpossiblygowrong

by m0rphinexe (septakkord)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot Twist, not like series finale, plskillme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/m0rphinexe
Summary: Имя на запястье — всего лишь формальность. Выбор всегда остаётся за человеком.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 2





	whatcouldpossiblygowrong

**Author's Note:**

> surrenderdorothy — whatcouldpossiblygowrong
> 
> Читать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6160312)

Эллиот — живой человек. Он голодает, устаёт, страдает от боли, ран и недугов — совсем как живой. Только сам он ничего не чувствует. Живёт с пустотой внутри, которую ничем не заполнить (а стоит ли?).

Имя на запястье — формальность, продиктованная природой. Лотерея с нулевым выигрышем. Русская рулетка, оставляющая тебя с пробитым черепом. Отсутствие выбора, которое так ненавидит Эллиот, особенно когда со злостью тушит сигарету о собственное запястье, надеясь так избавиться от оков.

Он ненавидит всю эту чёртову систему (или то, что не может быть с предназначенным ему человеком? Осознаёт то, что всегда будет _один?_ ).

Неважно. Пустая пачка сигарет летит в урну, а дым растворяется в воздухе — курение не избавляет от тяжёлых мыслей, но пытаться всегда приятно.

Тайрелл всегда делает всё необходимое. И когда замечает имя на запястье — тоже. Это не кажется сложным.

Джоанна даже, кажется, рада. Только чувств — ноль. Их счастье — игра на публику. И она это понимает.

А Тайрелл?

Тайрелл без ума от неё. И это мешает ему понять простую истину: Джоанна — отличный манипулятор. В её руках — ключ от каждой двери, и она знает, в какой момент стоит открыть одну, а в какой — с криком захлопнуть другую. Тайрелл — удобный инструмент.

Имя на запястье — всего лишь формальность.

Всё меняется, когда Тайрелл встречает Эллиота. Простого инженера.

Он не похож на остальных. С ним что-то не так. Тайрелл замечает это, потому что сам такой — неправильный. Сломанный. Разница только в том, что облик Тайрелла не рассыпается на части, в то время как оболочка Эллиота тлеет так же быстро, как и сигареты, что он курит.

Всё это кажется странным.

Запястье обжигает каждый раз, стоит Тайреллу позволить Эллиоту пробраться в свои мысли. Сначала боль терпима. Но с каждым разом становится всё острее, горячее, въедливее — такой, что остаются невидимые шрамы. Такой, что хочется взвыть и отрезать руку.

Эта боль — причина, по которой Тайрелл так нежно смотрит на Эллиота. И терпит.

Когда-нибудь это станет причиной его падения. «Когда-нибудь» наступает слишком стремительно.

Тайрелл не собирается вламываться в квартиру к Эллиоту, однако дверь не заперта, а рука уже сама поворачивает ручку. Эллиот, так тщательно заботящийся о своей безопасности, даже не вскакивает с места — не шевелится, лежит на продавленном диване, уставившись в одну точку. Тайрелл делает шаг — взгляд Эллиота перетекает на него. Мутный, апатичный. На столе несложно заметить белые пылинки, размазанные и слегка втёртые в дерево, — серые разводы, появившиеся не за одну ночь.

Следующее, что бросается в глаза, — израненное левое запястье, покрытое рубцами и свежими бордовыми ожогами, — они прячут посеревшие буквы. Эллиот оживает, стоит Тайреллу сделать ещё один шаг. Вздрагивает, пошатываясь, встаёт; мутная пелена не уходит, но за ней — удивление, переходящее в страх.

Эллиот не успевает понять, когда Тайрелл хватает его за запястье. Больно. Он пытается вырвать руку, но безуспешно: Тайрелл держит крепко. Всматривается, аккуратно обводит ещё не зажившие участки.

— Что же ты с собой делаешь? — он не ожидает ответа. Пристальный взгляд тоже не помогает.

Морфий помогает забыться. Ещё — делает Эллиота более откровенным. Наверное, поэтому слезы так легко срываются и скатываются по щекам. Тайрелл успевает поймать одну из них. Он обхватывает лицо Эллиота, проводит большим пальцем по щеке, чем окончательно ломает его (и себя самого тоже).

— Она умерла, — Эллиот сжимает своё запястье, цепляется за воспоминания. Он бы содрал кожу, только чтобы избавиться от назойливых букв. — Я один.

— Нет. Не один.

Тайрелл целует отчаянно. Убивает механических монстров, червями засевших в голове Эллиота, атакующих его только по ночам. Днём они спят — выжидают, чтобы ударить больнее, чтобы потом сдирать плоть кусок за куском, без помех. Бесшумно (притупляя рвущиеся наружу крики).

Эллиот не сопротивляется (и не знает: из-за морфина ли или съедающего чувства пустоты?).

Короткое замыкание: они не должны быть вместе. Поэтому руку Тайрелла сводит в судороге, буквы плывут, растекаются под кожей, кровоточат. Эллиот же ничего не чувствует: больше не может. Тайрелл не останавливается — стонет от боли и лишь сильнее сжимает плечи Эллиота, почти падает на него, когда перед глазами уже пляшут искры. Превращает в ничто свою (не)совершенную жизнь.

Срывается. Всё же летит вниз. Они _оба_ летят вниз.

Секунда до взрыва.

Кровь пачкает диван, оставляет следы, которые потом превратятся в воспоминания. Очередная засечка, напоминающая, кто ты на самом деле.

Как тонкая корка, покрывающая имя на запястье.

Не то имя.


End file.
